FF YunJae : First Love
by BooBearYJ aka Arisa Arakida
Summary: Chapter 2 UPDATE! First Love Kim Jaejoong di masa SMA-nya dulu. Tidak pandai membuat summary. Penasaran baca saja. Genderswitch. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Aku menatap gedung tinggi yang mengelilingiku. Aku berdiri di tengah lapangan basket, menatap hamparan langit biru di atas sana. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga sudut sekolah hingga sampai di atap sekolah. Kemudian, aku memejamkan mataku sejenak dan entah kenapa pipiku terasa basah. Aku menangis tanpa ku sadari. Aku mengusap kedua pipiku, kemudian berjalan menuju tembok pembatas atap sekolah. Aku mengelus pelan tembok pembatas itu. Di sana, di dinding tembok itu masih tertulis dengan jelas nama kami… **Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho**. Untuk alasan itu, aku kembali menangis. Mungkin itu adalah kenangan yang tak akan pernah ku lupakan. Seumur hidupku. Aku menyenderkan tubuhku di dinding dan menunduk, memejamkan mataku, menangis.

Oh hai, aku akan menceritakan pengalamanku yang mengubah hidupku di masa remajaku dulu. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jaejoong. Aku sekarang berusia dua puluh enam tahun, dan aku lajang. Seorang wanita lajang yang malang, itulah aku. Aku akan menceritakan pada kalian masa muda ku dulu. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

[First Love]

Halo, aku Kim Jaejoong. Kalian bisa memanggilku Jae, atau apa pun yang kalian inginkan. Aku baru saja selesai mengikuti kegiatan MOS yang sangat melelahkan. Aku yang saat ini adalah siswa baru di Shinki Senior High School harus mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru yang berlanjut dengan acara-acara yang melelahkan.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung selama tiga hari dan sekarang adalah hari terakhir, di mana artinya aku sudah terbebas dari para senior yang menyebalkan itu, tetapi tidak semuanya kok.

Aku saat ini berjalan lunglai dengan teman-teman baruku yang sibuk membicarakan senior-senior yang menurut mereka 'keren', well aku tidak tertarik sama sekali. Aku hanya sesekali mendengarkan mereka dan mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas jika dimintai pendapat. Aku menguap pelan dan kupingku tiba-tiba berdengung sakit saat teman-temanku berteriak nyaris di telingaku.

''Kyaaaa! Itu.. itu Yoochun-oppa.. Omo!''

Aku hanya memandang teman-temanku bingung. Siapa itu Yoochun? dan kenapa mereka terlihat antusias sekali dengan orang yang bernama Yoochun?

Aku hanya terdiam bingung seperti manusia bodoh yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Saat itu aku merasakan lenganku disikut. Aku mengerang pelan.

''Jae! Itu yang namanya Yoochun-oppa.. keren, kan? Dia itu ketua klub basket di sini.''

Temanku, Junsu, yang punya suara khas melengking seperti lumba-lumba menjelaskan tanpa ku minta. Aku melongok-longokkan kepalaku ke segala penjuru, mencari seseorang yang bernama Yoochun itu. Aku tidak menemukan siapa pun.

''Bodoh! Yoochun-oppa ada di depan kita, Jae. Kenapa kau malah menoleh ke kanan?''

Oh.. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan menggaruk-garuk kepala tidak jelas. Aku penasaran juga dengan yang namanya Yoochun, karena banyak orang yang menjadi fans-nya. Aku melihat ke depan dan menemukan dua laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan. Salah satu laki-laki yang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan dan satunya lagi sedang menendang-nendang batu dan wajahnya yang terlihat bosan.

Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh, jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak memperdulikan lagi teman-temanku yang tersenyum senang melihat Yoochun-oppa. Ku lirik teman-temanku yang matanya menatap lekat pada senior itu.

''Su.. Mana yang namanya Yoochun-oppa?'' Tanyaku. Junsu menunjuk orang yang sedang mengobrol dengan gadis. Aku tersenyum puas.

''Apa aku bilang. Kau juga suka kan dengan Yoochun-oppa? Tidak boleh, Jae. Kau kan sudah pernah bilang tidak akan suka dengan Yoochun-oppa, kan?''

''Santai saja, Su.. Aku tidak suka Yoochun-oppa kok.''

''Eh? Lalu?''

''Kau tahu siapa yang bersama Yoochun-oppa itu, Su?'' Tanya ku pada Junsu

''Yang masih menendang batu itu?''

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum antusias. Junsu hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku kecewa dalam hati. Aku melihat senior itu lagi dan entah kenapa aku tersenyum. Ku rasa aku mengaguminya.

Aku terpaku dan terus menatapnya, sampai saat dia dan Yoochun hyung berjalan menjauh, aku masih terus menatapnya.

[First Love]

Aku duduk bosan di kelasku. Karena masih baru jadi belum ada pelajaran, hanya sesekali guru datang dan memberi pengarahan-pengarahan saja. Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjukku di atas meja. Rasanya sangat membosankan. Aku menegakkan dudukku, dan hal yang ku dengar masih tetap sama. Semuanya berbicara tentang Yoochun-oppa. Aku tertawa geli, aneh juga, padahal kebanyakan siswa di sini fans Yoochun-oppa, tetapi kenapa aku malah nge-fans dengan temannya? Tetapi tidak apa-apa, itu malah bagus. Tidak ada saingan. Setidaknya itu yang ku pikir.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di buku tulis yang ku pegang dan kembali mengangkat kepalaku saat aku mendengar suara ribut, rupanya mereka kembali ke bangku masing-masing karena ada guru yang datang.

Aku mengeluh, pengarahan lagi..

Guru laki-laki itu tersenyum pada kami dan menyapa kami seadanya.

''Agar kita akrab, saya akan mengabsen kalian satu-satu..''

Aku hanya mengangkat tangan lemas saat namaku di panggil, dan aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang guru itu bilang karena pikiranku tertuju pada senior tadi. Aku tersenyum kecil, aku suka wajah bosannya, wajah yang terlihat dingin tidak bersahabat.

Aku melihat keluar pintu, karena kebetulan saja pintu kelasku tidak ditutup. Mata ku melebar saat melihat senior itu lagi. Rupanya ini adalah pelajaran olah raga-nya dan kebetulan lapangan olah raga berada tepat di depan kelasku. Aku tertawa riang di dalam hati. Teman-temanku ternyata juga sudah mulai tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru itu lagi karena ternyata Yoochun-oppa satu kelas dengan dia.

''Jae.. Yoochun-oppa keren, ya?'' Bisik Junsu sambil menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar cerah.

Aku hanya tersenyum, ''Ya.. tetapi temannya lebih keren.''

''Teman? Yang mana?'' tanya Junsu, ''Yang mana, Jae?''

Rupanya Junsu sangat penasaran, aku hanya tersenyum simpul. Dan aku membenahi letak dudukku dan kemudian melihatnya bermain basket. Walaupun tidak sekeren Yoochun-oppa mainnya, tetapi dia yang paling terlihat keren di mataku.

[First Love]

Hari sudah agak sore dan kami sudah diperbolehkan pulang karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Aku mengambil tas ku dan segera berjalan keluar. Setelah ku pikir-pikir, aku sedang malas pulang ke rumah. Lebih baik aku ke atap sekolah dan membaca buku saja di sana.

''Jae.. Kau mau pulang?''

''Ah, tidak, Su. Aku ada urusan.. kau pulang saja dulu,''

''Baiklah.. aku pulang dulu ya, Jae.. bye..''

Setelah itu aku naik ke atap dan mulai membaca buku dengan tenang. Semilir angin membuatku lebih terasa nyaman. Aku membaca buku dengan keheningan yang begitu ku sukai. Karena keasyikan membaca buku, aku sampai lupa waktu. Sepertinya sudah sore. Aku melihat sekeliling dari atap sekolah. Sekolah sudah sepi, sangat sepi. Jangan-jangan hanya aku yang belum pulang?

Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk turun dan segera pulang. Aku berlari menuju parkiran, dan setelah itu bersiap menjalankan motorku.

Tetapi.. ada yang aneh. Motorku bahkan tidak bisa di stater… bagaimana ini? Aku yang ketakutan akhirnya berjongkok dan menangis. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang?

Aku yang masih menangis berjongkok merasakan pundakku di tepuk oleh seseorang, aku menengadahkan wajahku..

DEG

Aku terdiam, terpaku.. dia, senior yang ku kagumi..

''Kau tidak apa-apa?'' suara lirihnya menyadarkanku. Aku segera menghapus air mata ku dan berdiri. ''Motormu bermasalah?'' dan seperti tidak bisa berbicara, yang ku lakukan hanya mengangguk. Tanpa bicara apapun, dia mulai mengutak-atik motorku. Dan.. Ajaib! Motorku akhirnya menyala.

''Sudah bisa kok.. ini.. jangan nangis lagi ya..'' katanya sambil tersenyum simpul dan berjalan menuju motor yang tak jauh dari motorku. Aku menstater motorku dan melaju pelan, kemudian aku tersadar dan berhenti sejenak. Aku menoleh ke belakang..

''Oppa.. Khamsahamnida!'' Teriakku dan dia hanya mengangguk saja.

Aku pun mulai pergi..

Kau memang mengagumkan..

To Be Continued

Hola! Ara balik lagi bawa Fanfic baru :D  
Oh yaa ini sengaja dibikin pendek, hanya 1000-an word saja. Sstt.. ini cerita real Ara yang Ara ubah jadi YunJae story. Semoga suka, ya? Dan maaf jika lanjutinnya lama, Ara harus baca ulang diary ara :D  
So, enjoy it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hari-hariku terasa lebih berwarna semenjak aku menyatakan diri sebagai fans dari orang yang bahkan belum ku ketahui namanya. Aku tersenyum riang melewati pintu gerbang. Namun aku segera tersadar bahwa aku sudah telat. Bagaimana ini? Ini adalah pelajaran pertama dan aku bahkan sudah telat di pelajaran pertamaku. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin menangis saat ini.

Aku kemudian tetap berjalan ke kelasku, berharap agar guru yang sedang mengajar mau mengampuni atas keterlambatanku ini. Aku melirik ke dalam kelas, pintunya tidak ditutup. Kok tidak ada guru, ya? aku dengan pelan masuk ke dalam kelas. Namun.. begitu aku sudah sampai di samping mejaku..

''Jaejoong!''

Suara menggelegar terdengar. Aku menoleh takut-takut ke belakang. Bang! Dan benar saja, ternyata sudah ada guru. Dia ternyata duduk di balik pintu dan aku tidak melihatnya karena pintu yang terbuka hanya setengahnya saja.

''Kau Kim Jaejoong, kan?!''

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku kan memang Kim Jaejoong.

''Kau tahu kan konsekuensi jika seorang siswa terlambat?''

Aku mengangguk pelan, ''Harus meminta surat izin masuk kelas dan menulis surat pelanggaran, saenim.''

''Bagus! Sekarang tunggu apa lagi?! Cepat minta surat izin dan jangan lupa tulis pelanggaranmu di buku pelanggaran!''

Aku hanya mengangguk lagi dan berjalan lunglai.. hah.. hari yang menyebalkan. Aku menggigit-gigit kuku-ku sebal. Sesampainya di depan kantor guru, aku memasuki ruang guru dengan ragu-ragu. Aku tidak pernah terlambat sebelumnya dan aku bingung apa yang harus ku lakukan.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke ruang guru yang sepi, hanya ada beberapa guru di situ. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

''Kau terlambat?''

Aku menoleh. Ini mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi. Mana mungkin ada 'dia', di sini? Ku rasakan aliran darahku mengarus cepat dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan ini adalah pertama kali aku seperti ini.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

''Iya, Oppa..''

''Sama.. aku juga telat kok. Yang pertama kali harus kita lakukan adalah mengecek jadwal guru yang piket hari ini. Di sini..'' dia berjalan menuju papan yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, ''Kemudian kau mendatangi guru yang bersangkutan dan meminta surat izin pada guru itu.''

''Kau sudah terbiasa telat ya, Oppa?" Aku bertanya dengan polosnya. Dia tersenyum kecil. Haah.. senyumnya.. bahkan senyumnya sudah membuatku salah tingkah.

''Tidak. Tetapi karena aku sudah dua tahun lebih di sini jadi aku tahu..''

Aku mengangguk membenarkan perkataannya. Kim Jaejoong bodoh! Dia kan seniormu, sudah pasti dia tahu seluk beluk dan peraturan –entah apalah itu- di sekolah ini.

''Ayo ikut..'' Katanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju seorang guru berkepala plontos.

''Kelas berapa?'' Tanya guru itu padanya.

''Kelas 3-1, Saenim.''

Oh.. jadi dia kelas 3-1. Aku mengangguk-angguk kecil. Aku sudah tahu kelasnya tetapi tetap saja tidak tahu namanya.

''Kalau kau?''

Kali ini guru itu bertanya padaku. Uh, aku yang belum siap hanya memiringkan kepala linglung. Maklum saja, aku kan baru saja melamun, jadi kan belum siap. 'Dia' yang berdiri di sampingku hanya menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, dia terkekeh kecil. Aku menundukkan kepala malu, pasti dia berpikir jika aku ini bodoh dan memalukan sekali.

''Anak manis.. kau kelas berapa? Anak kelas 1 sudah ada pembagian kelas, kan?'' Tanya guru itu sabar, seolah menganggapku anak kecil yang akan menangis jika dibentak. Tetapi mungkin saja begitu jika benar itu terjadi.

''Oh.. Aku kelas 1-2, Saenim.''

Guru itu mengangguk pelan dan kemudian menyerahkan dua lembar kartu izin kepada kami.

''Tulis nama, kelas, dan alasan kenapa kalian terlambat hari ini..'' Kata guru itu. Aku mengangguk dan mulai menulis nama, kelas, dan alasan kenapa aku bisa telat hari ini.

Kami kemudian menyerahkan kartu itu kepada Saenim agar ditanda tangani.

''Kim Jaejoong.. jadi kau telat gara-gara bangun kesiangan?''

Aku mengangguk dan menunduk.

''Bisakah kau bangun lebih awal? Kalau kau susah bangun pagi, kau bisa memasang alarm..'' kata guru itu, ''Dan kalau kau gara-gara motormu mogok di jalan?'' kata Saenim, kali ini kepadanya. Dia mengangguk.

''Baiklah, bisa ku maklumi. Kau bisa ke kelasmu sekarang. Ini..'' kata Saenim kepadanya seraya menyerahkan kartu izin itu.

''Khamsahamnida, saenim..'' katanya dan berlalu pergi. Aku hanya menatap sendu punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh. Dia sudah pergi, sedangkan aku masih di sini, mendengarkan khotbah panjang yang serasa beribu tahun belum selesai. Oppa…

[First Love]

Aku berjalan lunglai menuju kelasku. Ini sudah pergantian jam pelajaran dan telingaku masih serasa berdengung. Aku janji tidak akan telat lagi. Sudah cukup aku diceramahi hampir satu jam lamanya.

Aku masuk ke dalam kelas yang sekarang ramai karena guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya belum datang. Aku mendudukkan diri di kursi yang sama sekali tidak ada empuk-empuknya, tetapi cukuplah untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku yang pegal, bayangkan saja kau berdiri hampir satu jam dan diceramahi. Mana ada orang yang mau begitu?

Aku menyandarkan punggungku di kursi dan menghela napas panjang.

''Kau telat, Jae? Kenapa?'' Tanya si bawel Junsu padaku.

''Aku bangun kesiangan, Su..'' balasku singkat. Junsu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tumben dia tidak ribut seperti biasanya. Biasanya dia akan..

''Kau tahu tidak, Jae? Tadi aku bertemu Yoochun-oppa di koridor. Omo! Dia tampan sekali.''

Aku memutar bola mataku jengah. Baru saja aku memuji Junsu tidak berisik seperti biasa. Aku tarik kembali ucapanku.

''Lalu?'' Tanyaku. Dia memutar duduknya menghadapku dan matanya berbinar cerah.

''Dia hanya berjalan saja..''

Eh? Yang benar saja.

''Sudah? Itu saja..''

''Iya, Jae.. ku dengar Yoochun-oppa itu orang yang galak..''

''Hmm.. ku pikir juga begitu. Tatapan matanya saja sudah mengerikan.'' Kataku jujur. Memang benar adanya. Junsu menghela napas panjang namun mengangguk, menyetujui ucapanku.

Setelah itu tak ada perbincangan diantara kami. Aku sibuk dengan pulpen-ku dan Junsu yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Mau tidak mau jika sedang begini aku jadi memikirkan dia, teman Yoochun-oppa. Biasanya di mana ada dia pasti ada Yoochun-oppa. Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya, dan aku berharap pada Tuhan semoga aku bisa tahu namanya tanpa tahu dari siapapun. Aku ingin tahu namanya sendiri. Jantungku bahkan berdegup kencang hanya dengan memikirkannya. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka tadi bisa berdiri sedekat itu dengannya. Bahkan dia mengajakku berbicara. Oh Tuhan, tidakkah itu indah? Aku merasa menjadi sosok yang berlebihan jika memikirkan dirinya.

Aku melirik arlojiku. Ini bahkan sudah setengah jam lebih, kenapa Saenim belum datang? Mungkin kah tidak datang? Jam kosong?

Aku berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar.

''Jae.. Kau mau ke mana?'' Tanya Junsu

''Aku mau ke perpustakaan, Su. Kau mau ikut?''

Junsu terlihat berpikir namun akhirnya mengangguk dan kami berjalan bersama menuju perpustakaan. Aku menatap langit yang cerah dari lapangan basket yang sedang ku lalui ini. Aku membulatkan mata saat melihat 'dia' yang berjalan memasuki ruang guru dengan setumpuk buku di kedua tangannya. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari tengah lapangan basket. Wajahnya yang datar dan dingin.

Apakah ini hanya rasa kagum, kah?

To Be Continued

Ara lanjut nih.. Gimana lanjut lagi atau gak?  
Haha yang tanya ini cerita real Ara, iya ini emang cerita real Ara. Kisah nyata Ara :)  
Dan ini GS, ya.


End file.
